


Medical Miracles

by CherryJasper



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: ? - Freeform, Again posted under the name CherriJasper on fanfiction.net, Fluff, Gen, If it wasn’t obvious my mind began blanking around the end, Is fluff reserved for romantic relationships or can it be for platonic purposes, It probably wasn’t a wise decision to write a fanfic before I finish the entire series, Mention of Arcee, Mention of Bulkhead, Mention of Bumblebee, Mention of Cliffjumper, Mention of June Darby, Mention of Miko, Mention of Optimus Prime, Mention of Raf, Mentions of Decepticons, Optimus and Arcee speak a bit, Temporary background character death, Unnamed background characters - Freeform, Very small mention of internal organs it’s not graphic, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJasper/pseuds/CherryJasper
Summary: Jack tells some of the workplace stories his mom told him to Ratchet
Kudos: 36





	Medical Miracles

Ratchet was never that interested in humans. In fact, he disliked them quite a bit, even more so after Cliffjumper's death. Fowler was maybe an exception, but it was more of a business relationship.

As expected, he wasn't very pleased with the arrival of Jack, Miko, and Raf. Miko especially, she was far too loud and rambunctious and always caused trouble. But oddly enough, he found himself getting a bit… attached.

Raf was, in fact, quite bright. It was impressive with how naturally Raf worked with computers. Jack had saved his life from the Scraplets, along with seemingly being the most responsible. He had a positive effect on Arcee's mental state, so that was also a plus. Even Miko had her perks. As loud as she was she was actually quite sneaky and observant. But overall, he still found himself detached from them. He never really minded though.

It was a Saturday evening. Raf was busy with Bumblebee, and Miko was off on a mission with Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead. Jack was idly flicking at his phone on the couch. Ratchet occasionally glanced at him, but stayed mostly focused on his work on the computer.

"Hey, Ratchet?" Jack asked, switching his phone off.

"Yes?" Ratchet responded, not looking up. "Do you have any stories about working as a medic?" Jack said "like, medical miracles that happened some how and stuff like that."

Ratchet thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "Not any I can recall. I've done so many procedures that anything surprising has slipped my mind. Why do you ask?" he said. "Y'know how my mom is a nurse? She used to tell me a lot of stories about things that happened in the hospital. She still does, but not as much anymore." Jack replied, walking over to the platform above Ratchet. He sat down and rested his arm on the rails, looking down on Ratchet.

"Why don't you tell me some of those stories then? Maybe they'll spark my memory." Ratchet responded "Besides, some background noise wouldn't be terrible." "Huh, really?" "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Well, if you insist. How about the story of the guy who literally wouldn't die? It's my mom's favorite." "Sounds interesting." "Alright, the story of the guy who wouldn't die it is."

Jack cleared his throat, and took a deep breath in.

-

"All his organs failed and he STILL came back?" Ratchet said in shock. He may have gotten a bit more immersed in Jack's story than he intended. "Yeah! Everyone thought he was dead, and as the doctors were talking to the family he just woke up! It was crazy!" Jack said excitedly "And he was so calm about it too! He just said hi to everyone and asked what he missed!"

"Then what happened?" Ratchet asked. "Well, the doctors kept him for a few more days to make sure everything wouldn't fail again. Not a single organ even faltered a bit, so he was let go." Jack said, running a hand through his hair "He visited the hospital every once in a while to thank the staff before he moved. I think he's in Florida now." "That's the end of the story?" "Yep."

"Amazing… I suppose I've underestimated the resilience of humans…" Ratchet murmured, awed. He snapped back to reality when a Optimus's voice came from the microphone.

"Optimus to base, prepare the ground bridge." Optimus ordered.

Ratchet gave a sound of acknowledgement and turned his attention to the computer. He quickly opened the bridge, and seconds later Optimus and the others entered through.

"How was your mission?" Ratchet asked. "Nothing eventful, surprisingly. I expected some 'Cons at least." Arcee replied "What were you two doing?"

"Jack was just telling me a story his mother told him. It's actually quite riveting. Maybe you could tell it to Arcee, Jack?" "I'd love to, but I gotta get home by curfew or my mom is gonna ground me again. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." Jack smiled


End file.
